Game of trone 1
by hwolf
Summary: loup-garou
1. Chapter 1

FIC DEFI : Fiction M [ Bran S., Daenerys T ] Jon S., Eddard S Romance / Aventure : Branaerys ( je ne possède pas game of thrones )

Bran et sansa remonte le temps est revienne 1 mois avant le debut du canon, grace au pouvoir de bran stark et des dieux anciens qui les renvoie dans le temps, dans leurs corps plus jeunes. armés de la connaissance de l'avenir, ils cherchent à changer le futur pour le mieux. Bran et tomber amoureux de Daenerys la premiere fois qui la vue dans la premiere chronologie. couple : Bran (10 ans) x Daenerys (15 ans)

...

personnages

Lord Eddard Stark, communément appelé « Ned » : Seigneur de Winterfell, Gouverneur du Nord et commandant de l'armée stark

Lady Catelyn de la maison Tully, sa femme. Lady de winterfell

Robb Stark : fils aîné, surnommé « le Jeune Loup », futur Seigneur de Winterfell, et Gouverneur du Nord

pouvoir : loups-garou / loup géant de Robb Stark : Vent Gris : Fiancée Talisa Maegyr

Talisa Stark née Maegyr : jeune femme noble de la cité libre de Volantis, guériseur : Fiancée de Robb Stark

Lady Sansa Stark : fille aînée, apprend a tiré a l'arc, et a être guérisseur : Fiancée a loras tyrell

pouvoir : loups-garou / loup géant de Sansa Stark : Lady

Arya Stark : Troisième enfant et seconde fille d'Eddard et Catelyn Stark, veut devenir une guerrière

pouvoir : loups-garou / loup géant d'Arya Stark : Nymeria

Brandon Stark, communément appelé « Bran » : second fils de Lord Eddard stark, Seigneur de ... et future roi : fiancée a Daenerys Targaryen et Margaery Tyrell

pouvoir : loup-garou 3 × plus grand que les autres, omniscience, change-peau, vol (comme superman) / loup géant de Bran Stark : Été

Rickon Stark : le plus jeune fils, ... / fiancée a Lyanna Mormont

pouvoir : loups-garou / loup géant de Rickon Stark : Broussaille

Jon Snow, né « Aegon Targaryen » : prince héritier légitime du trône de fer, Abdique son trône en faveur de sa tante Daenerys Targaryen, Élevé en tant que bâtard de Ned Stark

pouvoir : loup-garou et Immunité au feu / loup géant de Jon Snow : Fantôme : / Fiancée a ygritte

Princesse Daenerys Targaryen : future reine des sept royaumes, et des Possessions, Seigneur de Dragonstone, : Fiancée de Bran S et Margaery T

pouvoir : Immunité au feu - Daenerys est à l'abri du feu et des dommages causés par la chaleur. / posséde 3 Dragon

Benjen Stark : frere cadet de Ned stark, Premier Patrouilleur de la Garde de Nuit

Ser Rodrik Cassel : le maître d'armes de Winterfell et un fidèle serviteur de la maison Stark. Il est le principal conseiller militaire de House Stark of Winterfell.

Jory Cassel : le capitaine des gardes de la maison Stark : soit 300 soldats permanent a Winterfell

Maester Luwin : un mestre de la citadelle a Winterfell. Proche de la famille stark, il essaye de tous les protéger et de les conseiller au mieux

Margaery Tyrell : Fille unique de Mace Tyrell, Margaery, est aussi intelligente que belle. Veuve de Renly Baratheon, afin de maintenir l'alliance des Tyrell avec les Stark : fiancée a Daenerys Targaryen et Bran Stark

Ser Loras Tyrell : chevalier populaire est considéré comme l'un des chevaliers les plus qualifiés de Westeros. Il et l'héritier de Highgarden, en plus d'être le frère de Margaery Tyrell, qui deviendra la reine des sept royaumes.

Jojen Reed : le fils de Lord Howland Reed et frère cadet de Meera Reed, et l'héritier de Lord Howland Reed de Greywater Watch / allié au Stark

pouvoir : Un Greenseer

Meera Reed : la soeur aînée de Jojen Reed et la fille unique de Howland Reed. Elle et son frère croient que Bran Stark est crucial dans la guerre imminente contre les White Walkers

Osha : une femme du peuple libre (ou "wildling") : au service de la maison Stark de Winterfell, servante personnelle de Bran

Irri : jeune femme dothraki donnée à Daenerys Targaryen en tant que servante par Bran a pentos, Elle enseigne la langue et les coutumes Dothraki à Daenerys

...

Lord Yohn Royce, dit le Bronzé : Seigneur de Roches-aux-runes. Nouveau Gouverneur de l'Est

Lady Lysa Arryn : éxécuté par Robert pour trahison et le meurtre de Jon Arryn

Lord Robin Arryn : Seigneur des Eyrié

Lord Petyr « Littlefinger » Baelish : arrêter par Ned stark pour trahison est le meurtre de Jon Arryn, il saura éxécuté par Ned aprés l'avoir torturé pour les crime contre sa famille

Walder Frey : le Seigneur du Pont et le patriarche de la Maison Frey, Tué avec tout ses fils par les stark.

Tywin Lannister : le seigneur de Castral Roc et Gouverneur de l'Ouest

...

Le Roi Robert I Baratheon : le souverain des sept royaumes, bannie tout les lannister de port-réal et prépare l'éxécution de Cersei et Jamie

Lord Stannis Baratheon : le seigneur de Dragonstone, le frère cadet du roi Robert Baratheon et frère aîné de Renly Baratheon, l'héritier de Robert au trône

Lord Renly Baratheon : Maître des Lois sur le petit conseil du roi à King's Landing. Il est troisième au trône derrière son frère aîné Stannis

Ser Barristan Selmy : le seigneur commandant de la garde royale,


	2. Chapter 2

( Chapitre 1 )

( Winterfell, Nord )

Bran et Sansa se reveille dans leurs corps plus jeunes armés de la connaissance de l'avenir, et vont le dire a la famille

Ned sera furieux d'avoir été aussi stupide aprés avoir appris la trahison des bolton, des frey et autre est il promet la vengeance a sa famille et de suivre le plan de bran

Bran dit a son père que il connait la verité sur jon et doit le dire a toute la famille. ps: Sansa detruit le septuaire de winterfell

Ned stark révèle la verité a Jon et a sa famille sauf Arya et Rickon, quand Brandon et Sansa leur dit le futur

aprés avoir appris la vérite Jon ne sait pas s'il veut devenir Roi des sept royaumes et Daenerys deviendra reine s'il refuse et reine des possessions

Sansa va aller récupéré les bébé-loup avec son pére et ses frére, pendant que Bran et partie a essos chercher Daenerys

Ned envoie Jon avec Benjen derriere le mur et des arme ont verredragon pour faire la paix avec Mance rayder est le peuple-libre, les faire passer le mur et capturé 1 Marcheurs Blancs

pendant la visite du roi robert a winterfell, Ned refuse de devenir la main du roi et lui montre la liaison entre Cersei et Jamie qui les fait arrêter et son condamné a mort a port-réal

...

( pentos, essos )

Daenerys angoisse de se marier avec le khal Drogo qui arrive à Pentos, le maître illyrio mopatis a arrangé son mariage avec princesse Daenerys Targaryen, en échange de la promesse que Drogo a faite au frère de sa future épouse, Viserys de l'aidé a conquérir les Sept Couronnes et revendiquer le trône de fer avec son armée de quarante mille guerriers.

Bran arrive au port de pentos et envoie 1 homme recupéré les oeuf de dragon d'illyrio mopatis et 1 message en secret a daenerys pour la sauver de son frere avant le marriage avec khal drogo

Daenerys va dans sa chambre aprés avoir rencontré khal drogo et s'assoit sur son lit est elle verse une larme a l'idée de ce mariage avec un barbare deux fois plus âgé qu'elle quand un corbeaux arrive avec 1 message a sa patte ...

Daenerys arrive au port en secrét et voit le navire avec 1 corbeau sur les voile elle monte a bord, discute avec bran et part pour winterfell

Bran achéte Irri une servante Dothraki pour Daenerys Targaryen elle va lui transmetre la culture dothraki et lui apprendre la langue

Viserys targaryen sera en colère contre daenerys pour avoir fuit et jorah Mormont sera a sa recherche

...

( essos )

La famille Stark a entraîner secrètement Daenerys à Winterfell pendant un an pour gouverner et combattre, avant de l'envoyer a essos avec Brandon et ses pouvoir pour l'aider a interdire l'esclavage et conquérir les neuf cités libres: Qarth, New-Ghis, Astapor/Yunkaï/Meereen, volantis, Lys/Myr/tyrosh elle en fait ses Possessions, avec Vaes Dothrak en tuant les khals et le Dosh khaleen avec ses dragon, et va a l'Ancienne Valyria qui à encore de nombreux trésors cacher d'avant le Fléau : les rouleaux, les livres, Quelques voûtes pleines d'or et de joyaux, des livres de magie, des armes en aciers valyriens et des oeuf de dragon ./ ps: Bran sera fiancée a Daenerys pour éviter d'éventuelle prétendant qui sont attiré par le pouvoir

...

( Nord )

Eddard stark va emprunter 3 millions de dragon d'or a la banque de fer et va les rembourser avec les trèsor des pirates et autre ... !

Ned va fortifier winterfell, réparé Moat Cailin, construire une flotte de 200 navire de guerre et 20 navire commercial construit par la famille manderly

est créer une armée permanente de 15 000 soldat avec armure, arme et bouclier, des village de pécheur sur les côte, des ferme d'élevage producteur de lait et de viande pour étre prés a la guerre et a l'hiver, tout sa grace au (3 million de dragon d'or) et l'or des pirates

Syrio Forel devient le Maître d'armes d'Arya et Sansa à winterfell engagé par Eddard Stark

les forgeron de la maison Stark de Winterfell sont dérsomais capaple de fabriqué L'acier valyrien, Bran a decouvert le secret avec ses pouvoir

Robb va ouvrir une mini-citadelle pour les gens du Nord a Wintertown

Puissance militaire des Stark : 200 navire de guerre, 10 000 soldats, 3 000 cavalerie + 2 000 archer

l'armée stark suit le même entraînement que les légions de Ghiscari avec armure, arme et bouclier

...

couple : jon/ygritte : Bran/Daenerys/Margaery : Robb S/Talisa M : Sansa S/Loras T : Rickon/lyanna Mormont : Cérémonies de Mariage du nord

...

Ned va négocier une alliance avec lady Olenna tyrell mais olenna veut que Margaery soit reine : marriage de Bran/Daenerys/Margaery

Ned informée des actions de Baelish par Bran et Sansa, le confond devant les seigneurs du Nord et l'exécute ont le brulant vif

Ned ordonne à ses bannermens de fortifier tous les chateau et villages du north et de conscrire tous les hommes et les garçons valides âgés de 10 à 60 ans pour l'entraînement au combat, il ordonne également que toutes les femmes et les filles de la population du nord soient également formées et équipées pour lutter contre les marcheurs blancs.

Bran va se servir de ses pouvoir pour trouver les épée ancestrale des lannister et targaryen et va donner les épée a jon et daenerys et vendre l'épée ancestrale des lannister a tywin lannister.

la flotte Stark affirme sa suprématie en mer et consacre son temps à lutter efficacement contre les pirates et les esclavagiste qui infectaient la mer


	3. Chapter 3

chapitre 2

Les Fer-nés attaque la côtes du nord, Yara va à l'assaut de Motte-la-Forêt avec 30 vaisseaux.

mais ils sont attendue, est sont tous tué sauf yara qui et faite prisonnière et les 30 navire vont rejoindre la flotte stark

...

puissance militaire de Daenerys : 8000 immaculé, 100 000 Dothraki, 3 dragon, 3000 garde-soldat pour chaque cité + la Flotte Targaryen ( soit 500 navires )

puissance militaire des Lannister : 60 000 soldats + 20 000 soldats d'élite, cavalerie et éléphants de guerre "golden company"

...

puissance militaire des Tyrell : 80 000 hommes + Flotte Redwyne et 20 000 soldats pérmanent a hautjardin

...

puissance militaire du Val : 20 000 soldats et cavalerie : commandant Lord Yohn Royce

...

puissance militaire de Baratheon : 25 000 hommes + 200 navires

...

puissance militaire de Dorne : 10 000 soldats :

...

puissance militaire de Tully : 12 000 hommes : alliance Stark/Tully

...

puissance militaire des Frey : environ 4000 hommes : alliance Lannister/Frey

...

puissance militaire des Îles de Fer : 500 navires sous le commandement d'Euron Greyjoy : alliance Lannister/Greyjoy

...

le peuple libre va habiter a Skagos et le Don, où ils ont organisés un grand camp, ils capturent 2 Marcheurs Blancs, 1 pour montrer aux lords du nord, et le 2eme devant le rois robert et sa cour. voyant la menace que représente les Marcheurs Blancs, le rois donne a Lord stark le verredragon de dragonstone et le feu le wildfire, Hallyne chef de la Guilde des Alchimistes, vient vivre a winterfell.

...

Olenna Tyrell est prévenu par eddard que les mine d'or des lannister sont vide et que les lannister prévoit de les attaquer pour payer leur dette

Red Rain l'épée ancestrale en acier valyrienne de House Drumm sera récuperer par les stark quand ils vont attaquer les îles-de-fer, et sera donner a Rickon

Arme ancestrale des targaryen : Feunoyr et Noire Sœur sera retrouver ! Qyburn sera Mestre a Moat cailin et sera libre de ces expériences

Winterfell et Moat cailin vont possèdé des arme très puissantes telles que les balliste anti-dragon

Ned va envoyer discretement des homme sauver les bâtards de Robert a port-real

...

Pour entreprendre nombre des idées de Bran et Sansa, il leur fallait plus de travailleurs, car la population du Nord était moindre. Puis il a eu l'idée d'écrire a Robert pour envoyer des mendiants et des sans-abri ou toute personne ayant besoin de travail au nord. En quelques mois, des milliers de personnes ont migré vers le nord pou y travailler. Ils ont été distribués dans le Nord, au besoin. Il a également apporté une partie d'entre eux à Winterfell pour commencer la rénovation et l'extantion du châteaux. Un mur extérieur épais était construit à la ceinture et remplaçait l'ancien, avec des tours de garde entre les deux. L'espace entre les murs intérieurs et extérieur pourrait étre utilisé pour faire pousser de la nourriture pendant le siège. Le château entier a été rénové et le premier donjon a été remplacé. Les casernes ont été augmenté, la taille des jardins de verre a été augmentée. Un nouveau bloc d'invités a été construit, et un tunnel secrèt sous winterfell pour fuire en cas de besoin !

...

Ned a ordonné à tous les seigneurs d'installer des villages de pêcheurs dans toute la mesure du possible sur leurs côtes pour obtenir un approvisionnement régulier en poisson, même en hiver, et pour augmenter l'élevage de lait et de viande. Il leur a accordé une réduction d'impôt pour que les lords puissent utiliser l'argent pour commencer les travaux.

la comète rouge qui est apparue au cours des événements de la Guerre des Cinq Rois et transformer en epée pour bran

...

Famille Mallisters fortifie Seagard et se prépare a étre attaqué par les fer-né et les frey !

Famille Tully stocke des vivre a visevaigue est se prépare a étre assiéger et rassemble son armée

les enfants de la foret se sert de leur magie pour rendre les terre du Nord plus fertille et le bois de fer pousse beaucoups plus "propriété des stark"

les stark envoie un méssage a la Banque de Fer pour les prevenir que les lannister et la couronne sont acourt d'argent,

un représentant est envoyé par la Banque de Fer pour exiger le remboursement de leur prêt

Bran, Daenerys et Jon apprend la magie Valyrian et Bran apprend aussi la magie des enfants de la foret, Arya s'entraine au combat et Sansa apprend a être guérisseur

..

Dans la crypte de winterfell au dernier niveaux il y'a : La couronne des Rois de l'hiver, une épée (Lightbringer) et 2 oeuf de dragon (1 pour Bran, 1 pour Jon )

il va y'avoir une nouvelle guerre entre les royaume ! Lannister/Baratheon Stark/Greyjoy/Frey

...

la famille stark doivent tuer les traitre que sont : les bolton, les frey, les lannister, les greyjoy, alliser thorne, Janos slynt, Ilyn payne, ect...


	4. Chapter 4

les enfants de la forêt transforme les enfant Stark et Jon, ont loup-garou grace a leur magie, il pourront changer leur forme a volonté. ps ( loup-garou de twilight )

les 100 meilleur soldats du Nord forme "la garde du loup" la garde personnelle de Ned stark le gouverneur du nord,

ils sont entrainer pendant 5 ans avec : lance, épée, arc, bouclier, couteaux, combats au corps a corps, nage, éscalade de tour et chateau, asassinat, ...

la couronne des rois d'hiver devrait être dans la crypte de winterfell

Gendry construit un trone en acier valyrien avec l'emblème du loup pour Bran, et les enfants de la forêt ajoute des runes magique

...

la Montagnes de verredragon sous dragonstone va servir a faire Des pointes de flèche, des pointes de lance, même des poignards et des épées sont forgés et envoyé a winterfell dans le Nord pour combattre les White Walkers.

les aspics de sables membre de la garde royal et Osha devient la servante de bran, les Enfant de la Forêt et les géant seront protéger par les stark et la couronne

Tywinn lannister lève son armée est fait alliance avec les frey en échange de ses hommes, il promet Vivesaigues aux Frey et le titre de Gouverneur et fait alliance avec la golden company

...

Après avoir tout appris, Dany était en larmes alors qu'elle demandait: «J'ai donc un neveu caché sous le nom de fils de bâtard de Ned Stark et toute la rébellion était due a la folie

de mon père. Bran acquiesça, "Oui, mais tu n'es pas ton père Dany. Ma famille ne te blâme pas pour ce que ton père a fait, alors ne te blâme pas." Dit Bran en dégageant la larme de

son visage. "Les larmes ne conviennent pas à ton beau visage, Dany." Dany sourit tristement, "Merci pour tout Bran." Bran sourit. "J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi." Juste comme

Bran a dit 1 homme et entrés dans la chambre portant la boîte contenant des oeufs de dragon. Bran ouvrit la boîte et montra les œufs à Dany, Dany demanda: "Est-ce que ces des œufs de dragon?"

Bran sourit et répondit: "Oui, ces oeufs sont des oeufs de dragon. Je les trouvés dans les zones d'ombres, maintenant il vous appartient.

Je suis sûr que tu trouvera bientôt un moyen de ramener ces œufs à la vie. "Dany étreignit Bran," Merci Bran. "Bran sourit et répondit:" Pas de problème, maintenant vous prête à aller winterfell. "

...

(Mariage : Bran / Daenerys )

Daenerys entre et s'installe rapidement en s'asseyant sur l'aine de Bran.

"Je pensais que nous en discuterions," dit Bran en regardant dans les yeux bleus

"et je pensais que tu étais contre les mariages politiques. Tu voulais trouver l'amour comme ton frère Robb." Daenerys a dit.

"je le veut. Cependant, étant donné la situation, un mariage politique seraient plus bénéfiques pour la Maison Stark et la tienne qu'une simple alliance,

et la vérité c'est que je ... je suis amoureux de toi. Bran dit.

Daenerys détache son robe et enlève son armure. Elle retire ensuite sa chemise et laisse sa poitrine rebondir. Ils devaient être des C-Cups.

Si parfait et ferme. bran tâtonne sa poitrine. Elle place sa main sur la sienne et laisse échapper un petit gémissement.

Bran l'attrapa rapidement et inversa leur position alors il était sur elle et elle sourit a la situation.

Elle ramène ses genoux et utilise sa main pour enlever ses bottes. Une fois qu'ils sont partis, elle attrape la taille de son pantalon et les enlève.

Elle les frappe librement en se laissant nue devant Bran. Elle tend la main et enlève son pantalon à ses chevilles.

Elle ouvre largement ses jambes alors que Bran lui entre. Elle ouvre la bouche et laisse échapper un gémissement alors que Bran la sépare.

bran continua à poussé à l'intérieur d'elle. Vouloir laisser ses hormones prendre le relais et faire l'amour à son épouse.

" je suis à toi. Utilise-moi comme tu veux. Ne t'arrête pas, baise-moi juste." Dit Daenerys en passant ses mains autour des épaules de Bran.

Bran se conforme à ses souhaits et construit lentement un rythme. Elle enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille et utilise ses muscles pour en prendre autant à l'intérieur d'elle.

Bran continue cette position pendant un certain temps avant qu'il ne soit assis droit avec elle. Elle n'a pas raté un battement et fait pivoter ses hanches avant de commencer lentement à bouger ses hanches de haut en bas. Elle se penche en arrière et gémit alors qu'elle s'enfonce profondément dans le manche de Bran. Sa chatte était comme une étreinte, essayant de prendre tout Bran comme elle pouvait.

Bran se penche et aspire son sein droit, mordant son téton et le tirant avec ses dents. Elle laisse échapper un gémissement. bran se laisse aller et lui donne au sein gauche le même traitement. Elle tend la main et tient la tête de Bran, déterminée à tout lui donner. Bran se laisse aller et se dirige vers son cou et allaite son cou. Ils n'ont pas dormir beaucoup ce soir.

...

jon se fait appelè jon targaryen a la place "aegon Targaryen". le peuple-libre construit une ville sur la côte de stonny shore : pop environt 20 000

Myrcella "lannister" Baratheon, reste a winterfell et apprend a étre guériseur / lord stark envoie un méssage a stannis et le prévient du feu greyjoy a port-réal .

femmes, enfants, personnes agée et les geant sont les premiers a étre évacuer par navire a Durlieu un village de sauvageons situé au-delà du Mur dans la Mer Grelotte.


	5. Chapter 5

chapitre 4

Régne Sous Daenerys Targaryen / Bran Stark / Margaery Tyrell

le Conseil

La main de la Reine : Jon Targaryen

Conseiller et général : Lord Jorah Mormont

Conseiller et Lord Commandant de la Garde Royale : Lord Barristan Selmy

Grand Argentier : Tyrion Lannister

Maître des chuchoteurs : Varys

Commandant des Immaculés : Ver Gris

Représentant de Dorne : Prince Oberyn Martell

Représentant du Bief : Loras Tyrell

Conseiller, traducteur et servante personnelle: Missandei

Conseiller et servante personnelle: Irri

...

Daenerys aidé de Bran dirige chaque cité pendant deux mois et créer un conseil de 5 Magistrat pour gérer chacune des cité a sa place

lord stark va lier la loyauté de ses seigneurs par le don incroyable d'une lame de Valyrian pour tous ses seigneurs qui sont restè loyal a sa famille aprés la guerre

la famille stark vont faire de l'élevage de loup-géant pour leur famille / 50 jeunne femme du nord sont formé a étre guèrisseur a wintertown

les Starks devienne riche grace leur commerce avec les villes libres : lorath, le port d'Ibben, Bravos, pentos, Yi-Ti et Asshai.

les Stark ont trouver un chemin par l'Ouest ce qui réduit le temps de trajet jusqu'à Yi-Ti et Asshaia a 5 mois, ils garde le chemin secret.

...

Lord Stark ordonne a l'armée d'attaque les Jumeaux, de tué tout les soldats a l'intérieur et tous les frey male

Jon sera le seigneur de Dreadfort mais changera le nom du chateaux / Daenerys apprend le haut valyrien a Bran

...

Vivant : Stark, Tyrell, Martell, Shireen Baratheon, Osha, Myrcella Baratheon, Tyrion lannister, Aspic des sables, Irri, Barristan Selmy,

Jeor Mormont, Mance rayder, Tormund, Karsi, les geants, les enfants de la forêt, le peuple-libre, ...

...

Mort : lannister, Baratheon, Bolton, Greyjoy, Frey, Fer-born, melisandre, gregor clegane, Mestre Pycelle, Viserys targaryen, Petir baelish, lisa arryn, Craster,

Daario Naharis, the great sparrow his disciple, The Thenns and 50 000 savage men, 65 000 soldats westerland, 15 000 fer-né, 30 000 soldats du reach,

20 000 stormlands soldiers, 30 000 dothraki warrior, golden company, des millier de mercenaire, pirates, ésclavagiste et criminel, ...

...

... QUELQU'UN POUR RELEVER LE DEFI ?


End file.
